Team Fortress 2 Theory (SERIOUS pasta)
Team Fortress 2 Theory (SERIOUS pasta) Handsome Jerk's note: I found this pasta on the someordinarygamers wiki, and it was shitty enough to be put to death and ridicule here. DAH PAWSTAH! You guys might know the game made by Valve called Team Fortess 2 (Yes the game that has micspamming kids and shit) and you think what are these characters origins and why are they fighting themselfs? The Theory Well, as you know there are two teams, RED and BLU (I didn't misspell it) and the teams are just the same charcters (Scout, Solider, Pyro, Heavy, Demoman, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy,). These characters are fighting.....but for what reasons? Team Domination? Who is better? Or Are they just puppets? Are they just Puppets or brainwashed? For Scout, Scout was a kid who loved guns, addicted to Soda, and was cocky, which he was tricked to an unknown area. For Solider, he was AWOL for being labeled Insane, was sented to an Insane Asylum, while he was released from there and was never found again, Pyro was just a creature created by the puppeteers and never knew why he liked fire, Heavy was a former Russian Soviet in World War 2, however he hated the Allied Powers and went against Russia and join the Nazi Army. After WW2 ended, Heavy ran away and was lured in by the puppeteers. Demoman is another case, he was a homeless person, wanted a good job that didn't pay him minimum wage, but hew as payed Minimum wage cause he never had any skills, so the puppeteers decided to pick him, Engineer was of course an engineer, but he wrote down and planned all his futuristic creations (Sentry Guns, Dispensers, and Teleporters), he showed them to many scientists, he was told that it was impossible to do, but the puppeteers said it was easy to do, but the Engineer was lie to, all of his creations were holograms, but in the world, They are real. The Medic was a doctor from Germany, and him and Heavy has a friendship during World War 2 as Medic helped Heavy in Combat, after the war, his Medical card was tooken away from SS Officer , he was balme for German loss in the War. The Sniper is next, of course he was a Sniper, but was bad at it, The puppeteers made him look like an expert with paid practice targets. Last, but not least, The Spy was the French's most favorite Spy, he and his ancestors were great spies in France, however, The Spy was the last of his ancestors due to the ladies hating him and left to America, however he was never found there, possibly due to Work visa or was killed there, but only the puppeteers have him and erase his memories. That is the theory of TF2, it could be true or not. It will already remind a mystery only the Puppeteers would know, are the puppeteers Valve and are they working for Sega? Category:Crappypasta Category:THERY Category:Vidya games Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:English Class Failure Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:YT Readings Category:Read by Man on the Internet